hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3
The Ultimate Choice (究極の選択, Kyūkyoku no Sentaku) is the 3rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis In Dolle Harbor, the trio look for a way to get to Zaban City. The Captain tells Gon to head for the Lone Pine Tree on the mountain just outside of the city. Leorio thinks the best way to get to Zaban City is by riding a bus, but Gon wants to head to the tree. Kurapika decides to follow Gon, saying that he interests him. Leorio overhears a conversation that the bus to Zaban City doesn't go there at all so he runs after Gon and Kurapika. The three pass through an abandoned city with no other people around. After a while, a group of people dressed in gas masks and wigs and an old lady appeared. She says if the three of them want to go to the tree, then they need to answer a question. If they fail, then they are not allowed to enter the exam. A man suddenly appears, stating that he will answer the question. The old lady asks the first question: "Your mother and girlfriend are both captives of a demon. You can only save one. Your mother: 1, or your girlfriend: 2." Kurapika thinks that such a situation does not exist. They can only try guessing what the old lady wants to hear. But the man answers one and the old lady lets him pass. Leorio thinks the game is messed up and says he will try to take another path. The old lady tells him it's too late because if he leaves he will be disqualified. Kurapika accepts the quiz and is asked another question: "Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only save one. Which one do you choose? The daughter: 1, or the son: 2." The old lady starts to count up to five. Leorio tries to attack her using a piece of wood but Kurapika stops him, saying that they already passed. The right answer is silence. Nobody told the man before that he was correct, instead, they just let him pass. Leorio apologizes to the old lady, and she says she wanted to meet people like them that's why she accepted the job. Then she showed them the real way to the tree. Before walking to the right path, Gon says that he can't figure out an answer to the question the old lady asked. Leorio and Kurapika laugh a bit and tell Gon that he can stop pondering about it, as they already passed. But Gon then asks what if they actually were to make a choice like that in the future, leaving the two speechless. Gon states that it won't be about whether which is "correct", but what's truly in one's heart when in that situation. Neither Leorio or Kurapika can answer that. As they go off to the location they are given, the old lady, who has been listening, states in her mind that Gon now has realized the true meaning of the test—to prepare for the worst possible scenario. What may be abstract now, may later be a cruel reality that will strike without warning. They must be prepared for such crossroads in life. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Capítulo_3 fr:Chapitre_3 ru:Главы_Арки_Экзамен Category:Volume 1 Category:Hunter Exam arc